


It's Gonna Come Back

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: Eggsy doesn't know when his countdown stopped. Neither does Harry. Some math is done and conclusions are drawn.





	It's Gonna Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> I have not slept in a very long time! I'm sorry if this is bad and/or if it's written in pig Latin and I didn't notice! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title taken from ["Get Ready For It"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgBTy8w2gTQ) by Take That.

Harry Hart’s countdown was a little over three decades long.

That wasn’t usually a good thing.

His parents didn’t really talk to him about it. His counselor in grade school, when he was eventually shipped off with the other boys, told him a lot of perfectly happy people had very long countdowns. She said her grandmother had been sixty-five when her countdown hit zero and she had been living on cloud nine ever since.

Harry ignored the countdown. It was on his left ankle and easy enough to hide with a brace, a sock, a high-reaching shoe. He even forgot about it for stretches of time, because there was no point to thinking about it when there were still years left to go. So, he ignored it. He trained himself. He forgot.

Mostly, he moved on.

A little bit, he didn’t.

When the day arrived where his countdown was supposed to hit zero, he actually had a lot of other stuff going on. He had just lost a good friend and fellow knight, and had to tell his widow and her child the news. Christmas was just around the corner and it was a terrible, horrible day. It wasn’t until he got back to his place and stripped his shoes and socks off that he realized: his countdown had hit zero, at some point during the day. He couldn’t remember when, but there it was, 00:00:00:00:00:00, wrapped around his ankle, faded grey. He stared hard at it, ran back through his day, prayed to God it wasn’t Unwin’s widow, and fell asleep on top of his covers.

He tried to ignore it from then on out. He trained harder. He forced himself to ignore it.

Mostly, he moved on.

A little bit, he really,  _ really  _ didn’t.

* * *

Eggsy Unwin doesn’t remember his countdown reaching zero.

That wasn’t usually a good thing.

His mother assured him that plenty of people met their soulmates and couldn’t remember remember them, and that soulmates always found their way back to each other in the end. She usually got sad when she had to answer questions like that, so Eggsy learned to stop asking. His parents had met when his mother was seven. He wondered if that was the case with him, too.

Eggsy wasn’t too concerned about his countdown. It was on his right ankle and easy enough to forget about, especially when he wore high tops and low pants. He usually wasn’t even thinking about it, forgetting about it for days at a time, because there was no point to worrying about it when it wasn’t counting down to anything anymore. So, he ignored it. He messed around. He forgot.

Mostly, he moved on.

A little bit, he didn’t.

Whenever he dated anyone whose countdown was still going, he felt a little bad. Not all the way, of course, because everyone was a consenting adult having fun before they met their soulmates, but still. Slightly. Because they had someone waiting for them and Eggsy might not have anymore. Whenever he dated someone whose countdown had also ended, he felt a pang of sympathy. He couldn’t remember when his own countdown had ended, but there it was, 00:00:00:00:00:00, wrapped around his ankle, faded grey. Sometimes, he would glance at it, try to remember when the countdown had ended, and would fall asleep considering any and all possibilities, ranging from a ninja turtle in the sewers to the Queen herself.

He tried to ignore it from then on out. He ignored harder. He messed around more. He forced himself to forget.

Mostly, he moved on.

A little bit, he really,  _ really  _ didn’t.

* * *

By the time Harry came back from beyond the grave, and Eggsy had punched him and hugged him and helped him move back into his house, the countdowns weren’t really so much of a consideration anymore. It wasn’t a thing Eggsy thought too much about, because-

Well, because. Because he had developed a slight crush on the man he now spent 99% of his time with, because he decided he didn’t care about anyone’s opinions but his own, because he had spent too much time worrying about other people and it was about time he worried about his own goddamn self for a change. Because if guys could date women who were younger than them, why couldn’t they date younger men, too, he wondered. Quite often. Because he didn’t want to believe in soulmates anymore if it meant he didn’t get to choose who he wanted to be with.

Because maybe, a little bit, he was kind of into Harry, but his countdown had ended years before he first met Harry and he didn’t want to believe his soulmate could be anyone else.

“Galahad,” Harry said, pulling Eggsy’s attention away from where he was rubbing at his ankle through his dress socks. “Please, rejoin the party. Stop thinking about your shins.”

“It’s my ankle,” Eggsy mumbled, standing from the chair behind the potted plant and straightened his dinner jacket. “What’m I supposed to be doing here, anyways?”

“You know what you’re doing,” Harry said in his ear. “Focus, Galahad.”

“Yes, sir, King Arthur,” Eggsy whispered, heading back into the crowd. He was easily the most charismatic of the knights and got sent to parties and functions and other big events more often than the rest of them. He breezed past the hostess, smiling at her and turning to catch her hand and kiss the back of it. “Oh, hello. Your countdown is pretty low, there, isn’t it? Would you like me to walk by again?”

“Galahad,” Harry warned, low in his ear, and Eggsy completely ignored him. The hostess smiled at him.

“Does your countdown match mine?” she asked, and Eggsy clicked his tongue.

“Nah, ‘fraid not,” he told her. “Mine finished up when I was just a kid. You didn’t happen to pass by my school, did you?”

“I wish I had,” she said. “Why don’t you pass by again in a little while? Maybe it’ll work next time.”

“Can do, Ms. Ross,” he said, bowing down and kissing her hand again with a flourish. He ducked away as soon as he got the opportunity. “Did you grab her fingerprints?”

“I did,” Merlin told him. Eggsy furrowed his brow.

“Not that I’m not thrilled to hear those dulcet tones, Merlin, but what happened to the king?” Eggsy asked, hiding his whispering lips behind a glass snatched from a passing waiter. He took a sip.

“I’m not quite sure,” Merlin told him, sounding as honest as he ever got. “He just got up and left. Not certain where he’s going. Until he’s back, you’ve got me, Galahad.”

“Thanks, wiz,” Eggsy murmured, turning to rejoin the party just as Harry entered from a side hall and strode over to him.

“Get to the aisle,” he whispered as he passed. “Three o’clock. Right now.”

Eggsy let Harry pass before following in a roundabout way, tracking Harry’s steps to a completely empty hallway separated from the party. Harry all but shoved him back into a corner of the hall and glowered down at him.

“Where did your countdown stop?” Harry demanded. Eggsy frowned at him and took a sip from the glass he was still holding.

“When I was a kid,” Eggsy told him. “Why? Should I not be telling people? I thought I was being pretty slick, to be honest-”

“My countdown stopped the day I met your mother,” Harry told him. Eggsy’s frown deepened.

“Please don’t date my mum,” Eggsy said. “God, I didn’t think I’d need to tell you that, Harry. Couldn’t that’ve waited until after the party?”

“The day I met your mother,” Harry explained, “was the day I met you.”

Eggsy stared hard at him, trying to make sense of the words he was saying in the order he was saying them in. He didn’t realize he had loosened his grip on the glass until Harry had caught it before it hit the ground.

“Is it me?” Eggsy asked, feeling dumb. Harry looked like he was feeling much the same way.

“I certainly hope so,” Harry said. “Otherwise, I’ve made quite a mistake telling you, haven’t I?”

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Eggsy told him. “My countdown ended a long time ago. Don’t even remember it.”

“I didn’t even stop to think it would be you,” Harry confessed to him. “Not once. I had rather given up on the whole soulmate ordeal, to be quite honest with you. I wasn’t entirely fond of the concept of not being able to choose who I fell in love with.”

“Oh,” Eggsy said. Brilliant. “Yeah, same. Exactly the same.” He stopped, shifted his weight. Relaxed. Smiled. Put his hands in his pockets and let his head droop to the side as he looked Harry up and down. “Guess it worked out, though.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Harry said. He reached out, then withdrew his hands. “Are you-”

“Yup,” Eggsy cut him off, stretching up and pressing his lips to Harry’s.

“Jesus Christ,” Merlin said in his ear, and Eggsy scowled, falling back down to the flats of his feet and removing his glasses.

“Fuck ‘em,” Eggsy said, before Harry could object, surging up to kiss him again. His ankle tingled, the skin feeling tense and hot, and he inhaled sharply, pulling back. “You feel that?”

“I did,” Harry agreed. Eggsy yanked his ankle up and shoved his sock down, looking at his blazing skin. The 00:00:00:00:00:00 had turned from grey to black, and Eggsy grinned.

“Looks like he pulled it off after all,” Eggsy commented. He readjusted his sock and his pants and looked confidently up at Harry when he was finished, as if daring one or the both of them to say anything. “So?”

“Yes?”

“What do you think?” Eggsy said. He backed up, spread his arms, grinned as cockily as he could manage. “Soulmate material?”

“More than worth the wait,” Harry promised, stepping forward, crowding into Eggsy’s space to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into Kingsman! Sorry it's so short and probably incoherent and chunky and weird! God bless us every one and a merry gd Christmas!
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I have a blog now to request imagines - I just like to make people happy. Submit requests [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> I also actually wrote a book. It was a long road but, I did it! Ta-da It's about two young ladies who hunt aliens and fall in love. If you want to read it, shoot me a message!


End file.
